A New Life But With A Choice
by Vcarp1993
Summary: Bella is Aro's Daughter but leaves the Volturi's with Carlisle and becomes a nurse. She is Edward's nurse in 1918 but after he is changes and kills a group of people, the Volturi find out and come to kill him. Taking his place Bella is punished. Review xx
1. Arrival

**Chapter 1**

**N/A: I have always had this story in my head and finally I'm writing it down just for you. The story is basically, what if Bella was Aro's daughter, now I know what you are thinking; this has been done before so Zzzz. But here is the twist, Bella knew Edward when he was human, she was his nurse with Carlisle, the story will begin here and from there on the twist will only get quicker, please enjoy and review. Love from Vix.**

**BPOV**

I hated how my father would treat humans, he considered them only as food and nothing else, and this is what made me and him different. We were worlds apart with our different likes and dislikes, he loved to see them tortured but I would rather see them free and enjoying life than lying face down on the cold marble floor with their innocent blood pooling around them. My father continued to try and persuade me to drink from them but like a dear friend of mine, Carlisle I too refused the sweet blood, I had craved it in the beginning but I couldn't bring myself to drink it.

This was home but deep down I didn't truly feel like it was my home any longer, the string which had kept me here was now thin and delicate, any sudden moves would snap it and away I would go. I had wanted to go a while ago but my fathers refused to let me go, saying I was not yet old enough to understand the world around me. How could I not be old enough, I was born in 1628 and changed when I was 18 years old by my father. Unlike his past mine was worse, I had lost my mother the day I was born, and she had given her life for me to be born. My father, Aro would always say how beautiful she was and how he saw her in me.

Here in Volterra, time passed so slowly, I had never left the city except to travel to the nearby forest and hunt on the animals there. I only wished that one day I would be able to leave and have my own life and adventures. Carlisle, who came to us a while ago spoke of the same dreams, he too like me drank from the nearby animals in the forest and hated how my father carried out his punishments. But what could he do, my father had many followers and guards who would do anything to please him, anything to kill traitors who spoke of opposing him.

I didn't have many friends here; I knew that most of the females disliked me because of me being Aro's daughter. Aro's close friends, Marcus who wasn't the same after his wife died so suddenly, she was my aunt Didyme who made everyone happy with her special power. Cauis who was another leader of Voturi, but it was true that my father was leader over them both. How times had changed this I was first changed into a vampire, more had joined and some had been destroyed. I wondered if my father would ever destroy me if I did something so traitorous towards him, would he burn me like the others he punished.

Of course through the centuries my father had tried to persuade me into taking up a mate, a companion I could be happy with. However, none of the males seemed to make me happy, I never felt whole around any of them. I did hope for love one day, perhaps when I found my soul mate then I would feel the true connection that my father spoke of when he was with my mother.

Every day I felt the string beginning to break and then the final day where my father feasted on 20 humans with the others I lost it. I had to leave, while they were eating I walked to my room and grabbed the locket which contained the portrait of my mother inside, it was the only thing I held dear to me. As I was leaving my room I bumped into Carlisle who looked at me with a smile, he knew what I was doing.

"May I come?" he asked as I nodded. I knew he also hated it here and just wanted to be free. And that it how I escaped my father clutches, I left my once home and traveled with Carlisle. It wasn't how many people thought, he was now more like a father to me than anything, a good friend who I adored with my heart but like a daughter would to a father, how I once felt for mine.

Now as I sit here in the small office of Carlisle's, dressed in my plain grey dress which stretched to my ankles and my white apron over the top with a white hat. I was waiting for him to inform me of the new patient I would be looking after mainly, my long brown hair with shades of crimson was in a tight bun, pinned up to keep it secure. We had come here only a few months ago and due to the chief Doctor dying a few weeks after we started at the hospital, Carlisle took over and he has done a fine job. However, the disease had spread through the town, most people are afraid to even come out, others have fled but we who fear no disease as we cannot die stay put and fight for those who are sick. We were currently in Chicago, Illinois where Carlisle had decided to come after we left our last hospital jobs. We traveled here and there making sure we never returned to the same place, helping in hospitals. The temptation of the blood was no longer a problem anymore to any of us, good practice had helped us gain control on the inner beast.

The town we were in was so far covered with the Spanish Influenza which had spread everywhere now and was killing people by the dozen a day, maybe more. So far we had experienced many deaths here; the bodies however had to be burned to make sure that the disease would not pass onto anyone else. Everyone feared the hospital, we were called lucky, people said that we were lucky because we worked around it every day and yet hadn't caught it yet. But only and me and Carlisle knew why, we were Vampires, we were already dead and feared nothing.

"Bella" my head snapped up from where I sat as I heard Carlisle's voice from a few rooms down, I then heard wheels and knew we had new patients. My speed had to be slow but most of the patients were asleep or deluded and so I used my vampire speed and arrived in seconds. Carlisle was helping two other nurses' wheel in a woman who looked around 45 perhaps a few years younger, her skin was pale and her eyes shut. She had a clammy tint to her skin as her bronze coloured hair was damp as she groaned. But what caught my attention most was the boy wheeled in after, he too must have been related as he had the same hair as her and the same nose, and his features were delicate and beautiful. But what I smelt made me grab hold of the door to stop me from draining him, his blood was strong, it called to me and I had to close my eyes for a second to compose myself once more.

"This is Mrs. Elizabeth Masen and her son, Edward", he said as he looked up at me with worry. "Take them to the third room, it is small big enough just for two so far", he said to the nurses as they nodded and wheeled them off. My eyes never left his form until he disappeared through the door.

"His blood…" I started but shook my head and stopped. How was this possible that his blood called to me, I had learnt now to be enticed for so long and yet now here I was wanting more, wanting his.

"Have you ever experienced this before?" he asked and led me into his office. I turned to him and shook my head, this was all new to me but I couldn't get the image out of my head, I wanted to be close to him to protect him and yet his blood smelled so delicious.

"I am so confused" my voice broke as I lent against the wall.

"Do you wish to continue being his nurse?" he asked. Confusion spread across my face.

"His nurse?" I asked back, what was going on.

"Yes, he is your patient, I assigned you to him when I was told they were coming, I am going to be doing both of them but you need to monitor him, can you still do that. I am sure I can get one of the other girls to do it" I shook my head. I would never let someone else take my place, I would look after him, and he was mine.

"I can do it" I said and before he could say anything else I left his office and began my journey to room 3, which was at the back of the hospital. I needed to make sure I was under control, my hand froze on the handle as I turned it and stepped inside, and the scent of his blood filled my nostrils.

**A/N: I hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Save Him

**Chapter 2**

**(A/N: Wow it has been like forever since I have updated this story which is surprising since this is one of my favorites and one of my best ideas I have come up with for a Twilight fanfiction story. Anyways, sorry for the incredible wait, please enjoy and review and tell me what you think, from Vicky xxx)**

* * *

**BPOV**

As I entered Master Edward's room the scent filled my nose as my head went heavy and my vision went out of focus, the scent of his blood was overpowering but I managed to stay in control as I walked over to where he lay. His mother was passed out, sleeping soundly but soft groans would escape her chapped lips every now and again as my eyes drifted to where Edward lay, his form was weak as he tossed and turned slowly on his bed. His skin was pale, almost as pale as mine as I made my way slowly over to him; a bowl with a wet cloth had been left on the bedside table next to him and a chair near his bed as I took my seat. The scent grew stronger as I looked over his form, my eyes resting on his neck as I swallowed the venom forming in my mouth. I had to control myself, I had never drunk from a human ever before, never in my life and I didn't want to start now.

I didn't know whether to say something to get his attention, instead I grabbed the wet white cloth and rinsed it out before gently applying it to Edward's head. This got his attention as he turned and groaned, he forced his eyes to open as he settled on me. He took a deep breath, almost shocked at the sight of me and then opened his chapped lips.

"Are you an angel?" he asked. I was shocked by what he said, I would of thought I was the complete opposite to an Angel, I was a demon after all, a monster who was made to kill and feast on humans and create havoc. I continued to pat his head with the wet cloth as this seemed to sooth him slightly, his heart calmed down and he relaxed.

"No" the word left my mouth, my voice was sweet and soft as he smiled and shook his head.

"You must be, I have never seen a woman as beautiful as you before in my life" if I was human I might of blushed bright red at his compliment but since no colour would ever cover my cheeks again I simply smiled.

"Then thank you" I said as I placed the cloth on his lips to give them some moisture so he could speak. He let out a sigh and looked at me once more.

"What happened, I remember my father being sick, and then my mother falling ill and then everything went black, my body aches" I nodded and looked over at his mother who lay on the other side of the room in her own bed. I could tell by the colour of her skin which was now tinted a slight grey colour and the sound of her heart that she didn't have long left.

I remember hearing from the nurses that bought him in that his father had passed away a few days ago and they had bought his mother and him here to protect other people in the town. I looked down at the floor and didn't know whether to tell him or not about his father but he could tell from the way I avoided his gaze that it was bad.

"He is dead isn't he" his voice sounded as I raised my head and looked at him, giving him a sigh. I gave a slow nod and he closed his eye, a soft cry escaped his lips, like he wanted to cry but his body was in so much pain that he couldn't get the strength to shed a tear. His eyes opened once more, "My mother?" he asked as I shook my head, a relief sigh escaped his lips.

"She is over there" I said as he turned his head to look at his mother who was sleeping in her bed, concern showed on her face.

"How long does she have left?" he asked as I looked over at her, "Tell me the truth" he said as I nodded.

"Not long, maybe a day but she is in the darkest stages of the sickness, I'm sorry" I said as I looked down. It was hopeless pretending that the victims of the Spanish Influenza would recover, most of the one who came to the hospital lasted a day or two, the lucky ones last maybe 4 day or even a few lasted a week but never longer than that. This wasn't a time to heal but I time to let them rest and make them comfortable for the passing. I felt a sting in my heart, if it was beating it might break as I felt pain that Edward would die soon as well, I knew if I could cry I would.

It was strange how I was feeling this way about a boy I had just met, I didn't even know anything about him and yet here I was in pain over the fact that I knew that in less than a week he would be dead, another victim to the flu, one of thousands that had died already, a forgotten soul lost to the spreading disease.

"What's your name?" his voice bought be back to reality as I focused on him.

"Bella" I spoke back as he smiled and gave a cough before speaking again.

"My name is Edward" he said and held his hand out. "Oh I forgot, I don't want to infect you" he said and went to draw his hand back but I took it and gave it a shake, he looked shocked at me but then smiled.

"It's lovely to meet you Edward" a smile on my face, I felt almost alive when I touched him, the connection was so powerful, it was almost like Edward felt it too.

Hours passed as me and Edward continued to talk as I fetched one of my favorite poetry books which turned out to be Edward's as well, a collection of poems by Oscar Wilde. As he listened he smiled and stayed quiet, but soon night came and I had to go attend to other patients as he went to I was busy cleaning another patient, Carlisle walked in and looked at me, worry showed on my face.

"Mrs. Masen has passed away" he said in a sad voice as I sighed and finished with the patient.

"I will tell Edward in the morning, it will make him weaker with the pain and loss of both parents" I said as I looked at Carlisle. Something showed on his face as I walked with him out of the patient's ward and into his office. "Everything alright?" I asked as he rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head.

"She asked me to save him, she said she wasn't afraid of dying but that her son would die, she wanted him to safe with me" he said as I looked confused.

"I don't understand" I stated. Surely there was no way to save Edward, I wish there was but everyone knew that once you were infected with the flu you died from the flu.

"It doesn't matter, we will talk more tomorrow" he said as I nodded and walked off to attend to other patients in the ward.

In the morning I walked towards Edward's room, his mother's body had been taken from her bed, I heard that she had been buried in the family plot which Edward's father had bought for them when he found he was infected with the flu, he didn't want his, his wife and his son's body to be burned like the rest of the town, if you could afford a plot then they would bury you. However, I never got chance to tell Edward as I entered the room to discover something horrible, Edward was gone. I looked around shocked and then began to panic, I left the room quickly and smelt the air, his scent was fresh and lingered as I took off quickly still at a human's pace through the corridors to the back room which was for Carlisle to sleep when he needed it, but being a vampire he never slept. The sounds of muffled cries could be heard as I smelt Edward's blood, but something was wrong with it, it smelled off.

Opening the door I saw Carlisle standing looking over Edward who was strapped down and had a cloth over his mouth. He had a bite mark on his neck as I gasped and looked up at Carlisle who turned to look at me, sadness showed in his eyes. "Bella, I can explain" but before he said anything else I flew at him, knocking him to the ground as a growl escaped my lips. Never had I felt such anger for Carlisle as he looked terrified but didn't stop me.

"Why?" I asked as I felt so angry at him, Edward would be a vampire in three days, he would be a monster like us, what if he didn't want to be a animal drinker, what if I had to stop him.

"His mother…. She knew, she knew what we were. I don't know how but I never told you all of what she asked of me, she asked me to make him like us, to save him, she knew how you felt about him, she heard you two talking" he said as I calmed down. "I'm so sorry Bella, but I knew you would of never allowed me to change him if I had told you before hand" I loosened my grasp on him and pushed myself away from him, he stood up an brushed himself down. "I did this to him this morning, I moved him myself and stated that he had died, signed the papers, went out to the family plot and dug the grave myself, they already had the coffin waiting, he is confirmed dead, as soon as it is night time, we need to move him to the cabin on the outskirts of town where you will stay with him until I come for you, then we shall simply leave the town, there is nothing else we can do now for this town, too many have died" he said and sighed. I was shocked at how well Carlisle had planned this out; it was unbelievable that Carlisle would do something like this.

A muffled moan came from the bed where Edward lay as I turned and walked over, kneeling down I touched his cheek. He seemed to calm down as my ice cold hand soothed the burning sensation which ignited his body. He relaxed a little but soon the pain started again, I knew what it felt like, I may be hundreds of years old but I still remember the pain that I felt when I was turned… the fire, the burning sensation enveloping my body, I wanted to die just so the pain would go away.

"It's ok Edward, I'm here" he calmed a little as I soothed him, I began to sing to him as Carlisle left the room, locking the door behind me to make sure no one else came in as I continued to sing a beautiful song to calm him, it seemed to work as he calmed down for a while, I grabbed a damp cloth and a bowl and covered his head, he was burning up and sweating.

* * *

**(A/N: I hope you like this chapter, please review and tell me what you think, thanks).**


	3. Pain

**Chapter 3**

**(A/N: Love writing this story, it is so much fun, so many ways I could go with it, please comment and tell me what you think, thank you. From Vicky xxxx)**

**BPOV**

I looked down at Edward as he shook from the pain, the chilly air calmed him slightly but I still knew that the burning sensation was radiating his insides. I could hear the sound of the horse hooves as Carlisle sat in the driving seat of the cart; me and Edward were in the back, hidden under some blanket to keep out of sight. The cloth was still in his mouth, I hated seeing him being restricted from letting out his cries of pain, and he should have the choice of staying quiet, not being forced too.

We had left the town about two miles back and were on our way to the cabin which Carlisle owned far from the town in the forest, it was quiet out there and no one ever came close to it. Edward was only at the beginning of his transformation, he still had two days of this left. We were close now as I placed my hand onto his cheek and held his hand in my mine, "It's going to be fine, Edward" I spoke calm and soothing words to him as he gave a grunt back and continued to shake.

Minutes later the horses came to a stop as Carlisle lightly pulled on the reins and turned to look at me as I looked down at Edward and then back at him. Carlisle tied to the horses to a pole outside the house before making his way to the back of the cart and picking Edward up, I had the key to the cabin and walked over, turning the key in the lock as the reassuring sound of it unlocking made me smile as I opened the door. The creaking of the door showed that it hadn't been opened in weeks; dust filled the air as I waved the air quickly and walked over, pulling out a box of matches from my pocket and lighting the candles which were on the bed side table. The room lit up as I turned and examined the state of it, me and Carlisle hadn't been here in weeks, we found no use for it apart from if one of us needed some time to ourselves it was a safe and welcoming place to come.

It wasn't as homey as it would be but it had a large fireplace, two velvet chairs near the fire with a rug, wooden flooring, a kitchen area with a sink, a bed area with a double bed, side table and a wardrobe which contained a few of mine and Carlisle's clothes which we had left behind. "Bella, the bed" Carlisle said from outside as I nodded and walked over to the wardrobe, pulling out clean sheets and pillow cases I walked quickly over to the bed and changed it, making it clean for Edward before allowing Carlisle to place him safely down. "There, now I must be going I have patients to see too, I will say you left to visit family in a nearby town if anyone asks" he said as I nodded and sat down on the one side of the bed and held Edward's hand. "He will be better soon, Bella" he said and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I know… I just worry what he will think of us, making him a soulless beast" I said and closed my eyes.

"We are not soulless, we care for people, and most of our kind would rather feast than look after humans" Carlisle said as his hand left my shoulder. "Now I must go, I will back soon to check on you both before he wakes, goodbye Bella" he said as I turned to see him exit the house, the sound of cart riding off back to town as I stood, taking the key and locking the door to the cabin, it was safer for people if they didn't knock or come inside.

Walking back to the bed I took Edward's hand and began to sing to him, it relaxed him and it made me happy to him less in pain or distressed. I feared of how he would react in two days, he would be a newborn, a bloodthirsty beast that had no control over the thirst for blood; he would do anything to get that one drop.

The two days passed slowly, each hours Edward would get worse as he sunk lower into the depth of the change, his skin started to go pale like mine, his features perfecting to make him so handsome but it was no change to how I had seen him before, he was handsome before the change. His heart rate would slow with every hour as I counted them down, knowing that with every hour that passed, Edward was one hour closer to be like me, a monster.

On the third day Carlisle made his way back to the cabin on foot, he was afraid that if he bought the horses, Edward might end up draining them dry which would bring suspicion to the lack of horses for the hospital. There was no problem finding him animal blood though, there were plenty of wild animals such as deer's around the forest which he could feast on. "How is he?" Carlisle asked when I unlocked the door and allowed him in, I made sure to lock it after he entered, it wouldn't matter though, and Edward could easily tear through the wood of the door like he was simply ripping paper.

"He is close, his heart rate is slow" Carlisle nodded as I let him see Edward, his skin was now like mine, pale but beautiful in the sense that it was like marble, his touch was no longer different to mine but the same temperature, he would feel warm to me as I to him. As Edward gave a grunt and arched his back I gave a gasp and he froze in mid arch before slamming back down onto the bed with a thud and going still, his heart was no longer beating as I felt a lump in my throat. If only I could cry, his beautiful heart, the sound of it beating was like soft music to my ears, it would never be heard again.

We both froze as Carlisle held me back, I wanted nothing more than to run over to him and comfort him for what he was about to experience. I barely remember when I first opened my eyes when I was a newborn; the dramatic change in my sight shocked me. I could see everything much more clearly, the dust in the air, the small insects on the ground, it frightened me. "Edward" I whispered, to him it would seem like someone simply calling out, to a human they would never even register it as it was so quiet. As his name left my lips his eyes snapped open as I gave a gasp as blood coloured eyes stared up at the ceiling, he was one of us. At first he laid still like he was frozen, "Edward" I said again and this made him flinch, he was gone from the bed and against the wall, curled up in the corner like a crazed man.

Carlisle knew what I had to do as his grip loosened on me and I quickly ran over, kneeling down in front of Edward as my hand raised and I slowly bought it down onto his head. "It's alright, I'm here" I spoke with a caring voice as he continued to shake out of shock. "I know it must be so confusing and scary, I have experienced it too" I reassured him as I went to put my hand on his cheek when he reacted violently. One second I was kneeling by him and the next I was flat on my back with Edward hovering over me snarling and growling, his hands clenched around my neck.

"Bella" Carlisle said as Edward gave a growl at him before turning his attention back to me. His mouth opened as he spoke his first words as a Vampire.

"What… What did you do to me?" he asked as his grip was loose but still holding my neck in his strong hands. With a newborn's strength I was nothing compared to his strength but his technique and ability was nothing compared to mine, I had been training and learning for centuries, he would be raw when fighting.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want this for you" I said as my hand came up to his cheek, at first his grip tightened around my neck and a growl came from deep within his throat as my hand was close to his cheek but he allowed me to touch him.

"Edward it is my fault, I was told to save you… by your mother" Carlisle interjected as Edward turned his attention to Carlisle in confusion.

"Save me, how?" he asked as his grip loosened and he let me go, still straddling me on the ground, his attention focused on Carlisle.

"I changed you, into a vampire" he said as Edward froze. But he reacted in a way I never would of guessed he would of reacted. Laughter erupted from his chest as he stood up and looked at the two of us.

"This is madness, it has to be lie" he said and look from me to Carlisle. But we held serious faces as Carlisle helped me to my feet.

"Carlisle is telling you the truth, Edward" Edward however shook his head as he looked at the floor. "Look at me" I said but he refused, I walked over and took his face in my hands, making him look into my eyes. "You know it is true, you can see things you never could see before, hear things which only animals can hear from far away, the rustling of the trees outside, the beating of animal's hearts close by" I said as he closed his eyes and groaned.

"It can't be true… it just can't be. Vampires are monsters which stalk children's nightmares" he said as I flinched. He saw the hurt in my eyes as I let his face go and stepped away, looking at the floor with sadness. He thought I was a monster, I knew he would react like this, what sane person wouldn't. "I didn't mean…I'm sorry" he said as I looked back up at him.

"It's alright, you have every right to be upset and confused, I was when I woke up for the first time" he looked down at his hands and gasped.

"My skin, it is so pale… like yours" he said and looked from me to himself and then at Carlisle. Carlisle walked over to his bag he had bought and pulled out a hand mirror, taking it over to Edward he held it up to show Edward as a gasp of shock escaped Edward's lips. "My eyes, their red" he said and touched his face.

"It will fade with time trust me, if you follow the same diet as me and Carlisle your eyes will look like mine" I said and stepped forward, his examined mine and smiled slightly.

"Golden, beautiful" his hand came up to my cheek and touched my skin, he did feel warm. "What diet?" he asked and stepped away. "Do you eat… people" shock showed on his face but also curiosity.

"No" Carlisle and me said in union as relief showed on Edward's face.

"We would rather feed on animals, it doesn't taste completely the same but this way you protect the humans as well as yourself" Carlisle stated as Edward nodded.

"I have so many question, but first… why does my throat burn?" he asked as he rubbed his neck and Carlisle smiled.

"You're thirsty, I would take you for your first hunt but I must be getting back to the hospital" he said and gestured to me. "Bella will show you, she has been doing it for so many years, longer than me actually" he said with a smile as he looked at Edward once more. "Goodbye Edward, I will answer any questions you have later tonight, Bella stay close to the cabin" he said before leaving.

I gave a nod of understanding as Carlisle took his bag and left, Edward looked at me unsure of what to do. "Let's go", I said and held out my hand, he looked down at it before taking it, it fitted perfectly in mine, like it was made to be held with mine. We exited the cabin as I kept him close, we were miles from the town but I didn't want him to find a human scent and be taken under the control of the blood lust, heading the opposite direction to the town we headed the lake which was close by, many deer's and other animals like to drink from it.

"Bella" Edward said as I turned to look at him. "May I ask you some questions?" he asked as I nodded with a smile.

"How long have you been a vampire for?" the question would of come up some way or another as we walked at a jogging pace for humans but a walking pace for us.

"Well… how old do I look?" I asked as he looked me over.

"Around my age, 17" he said as I smiled.

"Well, I was 18 when I was changed, but I am really 290 years old" I said as Edward looked shocked.

"You don't look it" he said as he looked me over, head to toe. I knew that if I could, I would be blushing bright pink right now.

"When your turned into a vampire… you freeze, you become a perfect being but you never age, never grow old" I said as I had sadness in my voice, "Everyone you ever loved dies around you" I continued and looked at him. "Next question" I moved off of the subject, it saddened me greatly thinking of all those human friends I lost. We continued to walk through the forest on our way to the lake.

**(A/N: So what do you think, was this chapter fitting for you all, I loved writing it, had to go back to chapter one and change the date that Bella was born to make her older than Carlisle, lol, thanks and don't worry you won't have to wait long for the next chapter, from Vicky xxxx).**


	4. Tragedy

Chapter 4 – Tragedy

It had been 3 weeks since Edward awoke from the pain, and so far he had progressed amazingly. He had learnt the basics on how to hunt but for a vampire it wasn't hard, the instincts were already there. We went out regularly to hunt due to him being a new born and everything but I didn't mind, I enjoyed spending time with him.

Carlisle decided to stay at the hospital and told the rest of the staff that I had to go back home to be with my family due to my grandfather dying. Me and Edward spent most of the time in the small cabin, talking and just being in each other's company. The fact that our kind didn't sleep meant that the days would pass slowly but for us they went by at a steady pace. Edward still did little human things like sighing, he didn't need too but it showed that he didn't want to let that part of him go just yet, he wanted to remember what it was like to be human.

My memories of being a human were strange, it was like trying to put back a smashed mirror, you never find all the pieces and there were always cracks left over. I didn't spend much time thinking about that now, I wanted to think of Edward and the future. Carlisle had informed us that soon we would be leaving, he didn't want people asking too many questions.

Edward had visited the graves of his mother and father, I'd taken him in the very early morning to where they had been buried. At the mere sight of their names he broke down, falling to his knees and grabbing at the earth to hold himself upright, his dry sobs echoed through the trees nearby.

He had forgiven me and Carlisle for what we had done to him but I knew he was finding it hard. I could tell he missed being a human, missed the taste of certain things such as the sweet kind as well as the meat. But the taste of animal blood was something else for him, he enjoyed the taste as well as the kill and never mentioned the human blood to me at all which was a good sign.

"Bella?" his voice sounded behind me as I glanced back and smiled. He jumped down from the tree and landed perfectly on his two feet.

"Hmmm?" I asked.

"What was it like when you were turned?" he asked. I froze and stopped dead, he looked down at me unsure if he had made a mistake.

"I don't remember, it was a long time ago" I said and sighed. Just then the sound of muttering human voices could be heard half a mile away. I looked at Edward and held his hand.

"Stay with me" I said as I began to pull him in the opposite direction but then I smelt it, blood. One of the humans must of hurt themselves, the blood flow was heavily and strong in the air. Edward was there one second and the next he was gone from my side and hurtuling his body towards the human. "Edward, NO" I screamed but he was gone. He was too quick for me as I took off after him, the screams of the humans filled my ears. When I arrived I saw that there were 4 humans, two were already dead, one was cowering on the floor and the other was locked in Edwards grasp.

He was drinking from the girl who must have been about 24 years old, he dropped her now still form to the floor and went to grab the cowering man on the ground but I tackled him. He growled at me as I turned to the man, "Run, now!" I shouted as he took off running in the opposite direction. Edward let out another growl as I focused back on him, he had blood smeared around his mouth, his once dulling red eyes were vibrant and bright from the fresh human blood.

"Calm down" I ordered. "Please" I said but he didn't. I ripped a piece of my dress off and cleaned his mouth quickly, he was cleaned now as I lent down and pressed my lips to his. His body stilled as he took in the kiss and before I knew it I was on my back with him hovering over me. He was back to kissing me as the lust formed and soon his hand was on my hip. Not like this, I wasn't going to show my love for him this way, not after a fresh kill. "Edward stop" I ordered and held his hands so he couldn't move. He seemed to calm and soon be pushed himself off and pressed himself against the nearest tree.

He was in shock; his eyes darted from me to the 3 dead human bodies on the floor. "I need to bury them" I said and stood from the ground. It didn't take me long but I soon buried the two ladies and the one man, they were with the earth now. I covered our tracks and looked at Edward. "We need to go" I grabbed his hand, he didn't move at first but followed after I tugged him.

We made it back to the house but Carlisle was waiting for us, disappoint on his face, not at Edward but at me. "What happened?" he asked.

"I killed them" Edward said and sank to the ground, blood covered his clothes.

"There were humans and blood… I couldn't stop him" I said and glanced down at Edward. Carlisle nodded.

"I need to make arrangements to leave, we will go in the next few days. Until then I will hunt for Edward and bring him blood back, he must stay inside. He has tasted human blood now and the call will be too much for him, you need to watch him at all times" Carlisle said before he left the cabin. I crouched down next to Edward and placed a hand on his back.

"It will be alright" I spoke with calming words.

For the next few days Edward and I stayed inside at all times, Carlisle brought him food but I kept a watch over him. It wasn't until the 3rd day that things went drastically wrong, Carlisle was at home with us, he was busy writing reports to leave the hospital, I was watching over Edward when I picked up a scent I hadn't smelt before. My head shot up as did Carlisle's, we glanced at each other and I stood from where I had been sat next to Edward on the bed.

"Vampire?" Carlisle asked as I sniffed the air and growled.

"More than one, I would say 5" I looked at Edward and back at Carlisle.

"Bella?" he asked. I sniffed again and froze.

"He's here… Aro" I said and stilled.

"Who is Aro?" Edward asked.

"My father" I replied as he looked shocked. "He found me" I opened the cabin door to see five vampires in cloaks staring back at me, my father stood in the middle. Caius by his side and three of the Volturi guards at their side.

"Daughter" he spoke with a smug smile as I stepped out, Carlisle stood at the door and Edward behind him. "Carlisle, good to see you" he commented as Carlisle sighed.

"Good to see you Aro" he said.

"I see you have a little friend, Edward is it?" he asked as Edward growled. "We heard about your little friend Bella, his killings" I looked back at Edward and then to my father.

"He didn't mean it, he is a new born" I tried to explain but he held up his gloved hand.

"Even so, he should have been watched over, news has spread and people are becoming suspicious, we have to deal with this" he said and eyed Edward.

"Please he didn't mean it" I pleaded but the guards began to step forward. Without even thinking I dashed forward and began to fend them off, I tossed the first guy over my shoulder and sent him off into the trees, the next I punched in the stomach and kicked in the face and third I grabbed by the throat and sent him flying into the last guard.

"STOP" my father shouted as I growled and stood up. "You have feelings for him do you?" he asked as I sighed and nodded. "I thought so, which is why I'm here to make a deal" he smiled.

"What deal?" Carlisle asked.

"If Bella comes with me now, I will spare Edward and you Carlisle from a painful death" he finished and looked at me. Edward growled as he pushed past Carlisle and made for my father but I stopped him and grabbed a hold of him.

"Edward don't" I said and sighed. "Please… don't" I looked at Carlisle and nodded. "How long?" I asked my father without looking at him.

"90 years" he said and Edward gasped.

"Bella don't" he cupped my cheeks and I touched his.

"It's ok, I lived with them much longer before" I lent up and pressed my lips to his, his kissed me back as I heard my father clear his throat. I walked over to Carlisle and hugged him, "Take care of him" I instructed, "See you in 90 years" I pulled back and looked at Edward who looked like he was ready to cry. "I love you" he nodded.

"I love you too, I won't forget you" I shook my head.

"I probably will, new born often forget the first few years of their new lives" I turned and left them with my father.

**(What do you think, review and tell me what you think, thanks)**


End file.
